Lost in New York
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: What Miley and Michael were counting on was spending Christmas with their respective families. What they did not count on was getting on the wrong plane and ending up in New York City...FINISHED FOR NOW.
1. A Very Bad Trip

**AN: This is my Hannah Montana christmas story. It will be named after the second Home Alone movie. This will be an AU (Alternate Universe) story, and Miley will be Hannah at certain points when needed in this story. Well, let's get started, shall we?**

**Chapter One: A Very Bad Trip**

Ever since Michael and his family, which included his brother Charles, and his step-sister Melody, Robby Ray, Jackson, and more importantly Miley, have been friends with the newest family on the block. Robby Ray and Charles were friends before Charles even moved to Malibu, and Robby Ray told them, Jackson and Miley, that he was bringing his little brother and stepsister along with them. The four of them hit it off almost immediately.

Jackson and Melody were friends, and so was Michael and Miley. There was a little problem, however. It was not nothing bad, mind you. Michael was incredibly shy around girls their age, especially her. Whenever they were alone together, Michael would literally had to force himself to be alone with her. Michael always wanted to spend time with her and wanted to be around her, she knew that much, but that was something that always stuck in her mind whenever she had a spare moment to think for a quick moment. Miley always wondered why Michael was like that. He was a really good guy, but he really needed to work on his people skills, and he probably knew that himself.

* * *

It was about one week, give or take a day, before Christmas, and the separate families that were mentioned earlier were busy packing for their separate family trips for the Christmas holiday that was nearing. Robby Ray, Jackson, and Miley were busy packing at their home, and Charles, Melody, and Michael were packing at home. Michael finished packing, and sat his suitcase on the ground in front of his bed.

He let out a sigh of relief, and laid back on his bed, and looked out of his window. He liked it here, but he was really looking forward to heading back to his hometown of St. Louis and seeing his family and friends that he had there.

Melody soon appeared in his doorway, with her brownish black hair in a ponytail.

"So, Michael, I take it that you are ready to go?" Melody asked him.

"Sure am." Michael smiled, pointing to his packed suitcase as he took a seat on the bed. Melody walked over and took a seat next to him and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Melody asked.

"Well, I want to go to sleep, and get ready for whatever is going to happen in the near future." Michael answered her.

"Man, the way that you are talking, you think someone is going to bump you off in the near future." Melody said.

"No, that is not the case." Michael said. "I just want to sit in my room, and go to sleep. Is that alright with you?"

"Fine with me." Melody said. "I am going to see what Miley is up to."

Michael watched her leave his room, and laid backwards on his pillow. Soon after he heard Melody leave out the front door, he fell asleep.

* * *

Miley was sitting on her bed watching TV when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Miley said. Melody stepped into her room, and took a seat on the floor. Melody snatched the remote from Miley, and began to flip through the channels as she talked with her friend Miley.

"So, where are you and your family going?" Melody asked her.

"Tennesee." Miley said, taking the remote control back from Melody. "We are going to stay with some family that we have down there."

"Nice. I want to go to Tennessee when Charles gets some free time in the near future." Melody said to her.

"So, what are you guys going to be doing in Missouri?" Miley asked her.

"I have no idea." Melody answered. "We are supposed to stay with Marie, Michael's oldest sister. God knows if we are going to do that or if we even are going to get there."

"You know that Michael has a crush on you, right?" Melody teased.

"Shut up. Michael is too shy around girls to let any of them know how they feel." Miley said. "I mean, he is a really good guy, but I just do not know, you know?"

"I feel you." Melody said. "I have a really good feeling that we are not going to have a good time with our families this Christmas. Not trying to say anything mean, but I am really not looking forward to this visit, you know?"

"Hey there. Christmas is a time that we are supposed to spend with our family. We all are going to see our families, so there is going to be no problems." Miley said. Melody nodded in agreement, and the two continued to chat all the while watching tv.

* * *

Well, as was almost expected in this situation, both families were late to the airport. Not only were they late, but both Miley and Michael got separated from their families by bumping into other people that were trying to get to their planes in favor. Miley saw Jackson and Robby Ray getting into their terminal, and rushed to meet them. The same happened to Michael. He fell behind when he tripped and fell, but got up quickly, and saw Melody and Charles going to the terminal where their plane was waiting. Michael went to the terminal that Melody and Charles were, and managed to get on board just in the nick of time.

Both Miley and Michael took their seats in their respective planes, and began to enjoy the ride to Missouri and Tenessee respectively. Michael fell asleep as soon as he got into his seat, and Miley began to listen to her music that she brought with her. They were both unaware of the announcement that meant that there was something more to their flight that they were unaware of, of course.

Both were unaware of the serious trouble that they were in.

* * *

As soon as Miley landed, and walked out of the terminal, and looked for her family, she knew that there was something wrong. It took longer than she expected to get to Tennesse, but she shrugged off the bad feeling that she had. She managed to grab her bags, and went to the waiting area of the airport. She looked out of the windows of the airport, and saw that it was almost too obvious that it was not Memphis that she was in, but to make sure, she needed to ask someone. She approached a ticket reception and got the attention of a female receptionist at the counter.

"Excuse me, ma'am. What city are we in?" Miley asked.

"We are in New York City." She answered Miley.

Miley's face went white, and she began to breathe hard as if she was starving for oxygen.

"Oh, my god..." Miley choked out.

* * *

**AN: Well, good news, bad news. Miley managed to land safely. Bad news? In the wrong location, New York City. Don't worry, she won't be alone for long. Stay tuned for more!**


	2. The Plaza Hotel

**AN: Well, now that Miley now finds out that she is in New York, she soon has to plan her next move, whatever that will be. Of course, she will not be alone in New York, as she will soon find out.**

**Chapter Two: The Plaza Hotel**

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Ma'am, are you alright?" The woman in front of Miley tried to say to her. Miley was still in shock as to the fact that she somehow got on the wrong plane and ended up in New York City. She was trapped here, all alone with no one to help her get back home.

"I'll be fine." Miley said, wandering over to an empty seat and sitting down in it. This was really bad. How was she going to get back home? What was she going to do in New York City? How in the hell was she going to survive on her own because one again it dawned on the teen, she was trapped here, all alone with no one to help her get back home. All Miley did at that moment in time was put her face in her hands. She wanted to cry, she felt that bad.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." An all too familiar voice called out to her. She looked up, and saw a teen with long blonde hair and an all too familiar pair of blue eyes. Michael standing in front of her. She literally could not believe that he was here, but she did not care at the moment, because it was someone that she knew and trusted. How did he get here, she wondered?

"Michael! What are you doing here?" Miley asked him.

"I got on the wrong plane. Obviously just like you." Michael answered. Miley hugged him, and held him close. Michael did not hug her back, but he really did love being hugged by her. She broke away, and then it dawned on him with their present predicament.

"What are we going to do? We are trapped here in New York on our own!" Miley told him.

"The first thing that we should do is try to get in contact with our friends and family." Michael said. "They are probably looking for us and wondering where we are."

"Do you think that they know where we are?" Miley asked him.

"Probably." Michael said. "Probably not. We are in a different city, and state. No doubt that they landed and they are wondering where we are, so let's just call them."

"I really do hope that this will work." Miley said.

* * *

Miley was on the phone with her dad, telling him her situation, while Michael was talking with Charles telling him the exact same thing. Robby Ray told her to say calm and that they were going to find a way to get them back to Tennessee, and Charles told Michael almost the exact same thing. Well, almost the exact same thing, because Charles had to stop laughing at first, which pissed Michael off. Then, Charles told him that they were going to call him later and tell him what he should do.

A lot of good that will do them now, right?

"Mike, what did Charles say?" Miley asked as she brought their bag over.

"He told me that he was going to try and get me out there soon enough." Michael said. "What did Robby Ray say?"

"Basically the same thing." Miley answered.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Michael asked her.

Miley looked at her bag, and smiled all of a sudden.

"I got an idea." Miley said, as if an light bulb went off in her head.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked her.

She did not speak, but she did grab his arm, and dragged him off towards an unknown location.

* * *

Miley grabbed her suitcase, and told Michael to wait outside of a bathroom while she got changed. Michael thought she was going to do something drastic. He shook her head no, thinking that Miley would not do something that desperate. Then again, given their current situation, that was not a too far gone conclusion. Michael turned, and waited for Miley to come out the bathroom.

"Miley, are you alright?" Michael asked.

He did not get an answer. Michael called once again, only louder, and when he did not get an answer, he contemplated going inside, but the door swung open, revealing an all too familiar face, but with blonde hair wearing some black heels, a pair of white jeans, a black t-shirt, and a white jean jacket.

"Miley?" Michael asked her.

"Miley? No, I am Hannah now." Miley, or Hannah in this instance, said with a smile and a wink.

"Okay, I'll bite. What is your plan?" Michael asked her as he crossed his arms.

"It is getting late, and we need a place to stay. I was thinking of one place that Hannah and her friend could stay." Hannah said with a smile.

"Where?" Michael asked. He really was not liking where this was going.

"You will see. Boy, you are going to be surprised." Hannah smiled. She grabbed him and their bags, and yanked him along.

* * *

"Hannah, where are we?" Michael asked her as she yanked him along through the crowded New York Street. Hannah knew that he was going to enjoy where they were going. She smiled as they arrived in their location.

Well, here we are!" Hannah said. Michael looked up, and not only was the building big, but he could have sworn that he had saw this somewhere before. Then it dawned on him almost a moment later.

"Wait, Hannah, this is..." Michael began.

"The Plaza Hotel? The same Plaza Hotel from _Home Alone 2: Lost in New York_." Hannah said. "The very same."

"What!? How? What? We are staying here?" Michael asked her.

"Yeah. We are." Hannah said.

"How are we going to pay for it?" Michael asked her. Hannah waved a credit or debit card in front of his face.

"I have a lot of money." Hannah said. "Come on."

* * *

Michael was taken in awe of the way that the hotel looked on the inside. With it being the Plaza Hotel, he was not that surprised that it was this big. Michael looked and saw that there was Christmas decorations everywhere. There was numerous people there that might have been in the city on business. Michael felt himself being dragged towards the counter where Hannah was checking in.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The female clerk asked Hannah.

"I need a room for myself and my friend here." Hannah said, referring to Michael. The clerk looked at Michael and gave him a smirk. Michael bowed his head, and blushed. He knew what that look meant. That look alone was going to get them some trouble in the future.

Hannah gave the clerk her ID, and the debit card. She swiped the card, and gave it back to Hannah.

"Have fun you two." The female clerk said.

"We will." Hannah said back as she yanked Michael towards the elevator.

_Well, that went as well as expected._

* * *

**AN: Well, now that they have a place to stay, Miley, or Hannah in that instance, and Michael are going to take some time to unwind. Expect something big to happen in the future chapters.**


	3. New York State Of Mind

**AN: Well, now that they have checked into their hotel room, Miley (or Hannah, if you want to get technical) take the night to get used to the surroundings that is New York City. There is going to be a few bumps, that is for sure.**

**Chapter Three: New York State Of Mind**

"See? That was easy enough, wasn't it?" Hannah asked Michael as they stepped into the elevator, and Hannah pressed the button to take them to their floor.

"Easy? Yeah, it was easy for you. Did you see the way that receptionist was looking at us?" Michael asked her in disbelief.

"So?" Hannah stated casually.

"So? So!?" Michael asked her in disbelief. "We are staying together in a hotel room that you checked in! People are going to talk about it as if it is there business."

"It will be. They are going to hound you as if it is their business." Hannah said. "Look, here we are."

They stepped out of the elevator, and walked towards their room. Hannah slid their card into the lock, and stepped inside. Their room looked like it was a honeymoon suit. It hand a refrigerator that was fully stocked, a tv stand that had a big screen television, a DVD player, and other things that were easy to use. But the one thing that Michael could not help but to notice was the fact that there was only ONE bed. Michael was oh so sure about that because he was unable to focus on anything but that. That meant that there was the possibility that he was going to share a bed with Miley/Hannah. That caused his face to turn a shade of red.

During Michael's assesment of the room, Miley took off her Hannah wig, and threw herself on the bed.

"So, Mike, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Miley asked her friend.

"Since there is so much to do, we can think about it once we wake up tomorrow." Michael answered her. Miley nodded, and let out a yawn.

"So, where are you going to sleep? On the couch or over here with me?" Miley asked him. Miley smiled as Michael's face went really red, and he began to stammer out an answer.

"I have no problem sleeping on the couch, I would not want to inconvience you in any way at all." Michael said quickly.

"It's fine. I'll be okay over here by myself." Miley answered, sliding off of the bed and heading into the bathroom. Once Miley was out of view, Michael slumped onto the couch, and placed his head into his hands.

"This is beyond a really bad idea." Michael told himself.

* * *

It was late at night, and Michael was in his pajamas, laying on the couch with a pillow and blanket covering him. He was unable to sleep because whenever he closed his eyes, he would think of Miley. He did not know how long he had this crush on her, but he thought he would be able to get over it, but that did not happen, not at all. What did happen was that his crush got worse, and his feelings for Miley grew even stronger. The fact that they were trapped in New York City together, that meant that something was bound to happen, bad or worse.

Michael pretended to sleep as Miley emerged from the bathroom, wearing only black laced panties and a pink tank top. Michael turned away, an attempt to hide his growning arrousal for his friend as she climbed into bed and went to sleep.

"I guess that I am not going to sleep tonight." Michael said to himself as he stared into the back of the couch.

* * *

A few hours later, Michael awoke, and stretched his body outwards. He slept well enough, but the fact that he was sleeping on the couch really did not help matters. Now Michael was really regretting not sleeping in the bed with Miley. He checked his phone, and noticed that it was almost 10 in the morning. He was wondering if he should go and get them breakfast or something.

That thought was soon answered when someone knocked on the front door. Michael sighed and answered it.

"Room service." The female answered.

"Uh, thanks, but we did not order any room service." Michael told her.

"It is compliments of the hotel." The female said.

"Oh, well thanks." Michael said, taking the platter from her.

"No, no. Thank you." The female said, smiling at him. Michael gave her an intriguing glance, and closed the front door.

"What in the hell was that all about?" Michael said quietly to himself.

Michael sat the plate down, and went to wake Miley up with a gentle shake.

"Miley babe, it is time to wake up. Breakfast is here." Michael said, gently shaking his friend.

Miley stirred, and sat up. She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Mike, you sleep without a shirt?" Miley asked him.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Michael asked her. Miley pointed at his chest. Michael looked at himself, and blushed and ran into the bathroom.

"Sorry!" Michael yelled from the bathroom door.

"It's cool." Miley called back. All she could do is smile. She hated making Michael feel uncomfortable around her, but maybe while they are on this trip, she can help her friend get over his shyness.

In the back of her mind, and she would not admit this to anyone even if there was a knife to her throat, she was kind of glad that Michael slept with his shirt off. Then her thoughts drifted to the dream that she had the night before. The minute that she thought about that, she began to feel a little bit flustered.

Yeah, she was going to keep that little fact to herself for the time being.

* * *

As the two of them sat in their hotel room eating their breakfast, Miley could not help but to think about her friend. She thought about all of the guys that she dated, and about Jake Ryan. Miley felt heartbroken when he cheated on her, and broke up with her. Michael made sure that she got better with a little help. Miley really did not trust putting her heart out there again, especially with how bad her other relationship with Jake ended, but with a guy that is really nice and sweet like Michael, maybe, just maybe that could work. At least, that is what she hoped for in her mind and heart.

* * *

**AN: I made this chapter a little on the short side because the next chapter is going to be the two of them going out and about New York City. They will visit some familiar places from the movie that this story is named after. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
